Yule Ball
by Calli-fanfic2881
Summary: I really didn't know what to name this. This was basically a role-play that I turned into a story. James and Lily. James asks Lily to the Yule Ball, But he has a plan. Rated T for kissing.


I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters!

Review please? Thank you. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with James Potter. They were going to the Yule ball together. She was head girl and he was head boy so they agreed to meet up in the heads common room. James had asked quite a few times until Lily said yes.

Making her way to James, Lily picked up the side of her dress. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, with her hair hung in loose curls. When she arrived in the heads common room she saw James sitting on the couch waiting for her. Stepping in front of him Lily set the side of her dress down. "Wow." James said looking her over.

"Hi James." She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look… Wow." He said again, wide eyed. Standing slowly still looking at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even more so than usual. James prayed his plan would work.

"Oh, thank you." She said blushing bright pink "Marlene picked the dress out," She smiled, "said it would match my eyes or something. I didn't really know what to wear."

"It does. Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. James softly intertwined his arm in her arm to escort her to the Yule ball. Walking towards the door he never took his eyes off of her. When they got to the stairs he could barley walk down them. He stumbled over his own feet plenty of times.

Watching James and feeling him lightly jerk her arm every time he slipped she laughed lightly. "James are you okay? You should really pay attention or we'll both fall."

"Huh?" He asked finally waking up out of the little trance he was in. "Oh-um I'm sorry." He said smiling and standing up straight gaining a little confidence back. As they reached the door James smiled at Lily. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She smiled scooting closer to him slightly.

James looked down to his feet then back up to Lily. "Would you like to dance?" With a nod he slowly led her to the dance floor, hoping he was doing everything right, he didn't want to mess this up. She place her hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him. They swiftly started to dance across the floor. James pulled Lily a little closer with it step until their noses were practically toughing.

She blushed as she was pulled closer to him "You're a lovely dancer James." She spoke breath dancing across his lips.

"Thanks, I kinda got help from Padfoot. You're not to bad yourself." He said smiling, softly nudging his nose with hers making a light pink blush to dust across Lily's cheeks.

She laughed, "Sirius taught you to dance? Wow. Thanks, I'm sorry if I step on your feet, I'm really clumsy" She admitted turning back to face him.

"It's okay I'll lead you." He said winking trying to gain some pride back from admitting a secret. Resting his forehead on hers, and locking his gaze on her eyes, he spun her around the room. Not making one mistake. "See I've got you." He said never looking away.

She smiled and stared into his brilliantly hazel eyes. She smiled "I'm having a great time James." she whispered.

"I am too." He said lifting his head just enough to kiss her forehead.

She blushed lightly "I'm glad I said yes." she said smiling, closing her eyes. James smiled and squeezed the hand he was holding. They danced to the end of the song, slowly making their way off of the dance floor. James never let go of Lily's hand as they stood to the side. "I'm thirsty, would you like to get a drink, and go outside maybe?"

"Sure." He said walking her to the refreshments table. James poured them both drinks and they started to head outside. Before they got out the door Sirius walked up and started to whisper in James's ear looking over at Lily then swiftly walking away.

"James? What was that about?" She asked curiously "What'd he say?"

"He just..." James looked at Lily and he started to blush. "He said you looked nice." They had made it outside and James looked over to Lily. "Would you like to sit?" She nodded and he helped her sit down then sat down close to her, still holding her hand. "Is this okay?" He asked smiling.

"This is perfect." She replied smiling. Sliding closer to her, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when she looked in his eyes. She smiled softly "Are you okay?" She said quietly.

"Huh? Uh yeah... I'm fine... Um Lily?" He asked looking away. He felt so nervous. What if she didn't want to?

"Yeah? What is it James?" She squeezed his hand.

Looking into her eyes he slowly leaned forward, lips almost touching. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She leaned in more. Slowly touching his lips to hers he kissed her using his free hand to pull them closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck. Letting go of her hand he wrapped it around her back. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her other arm around his neck.

He slowly pulled his face away from hers, noses still touching. "Lily Evans... will you be my girlfriend?" He said smiling.

"Yes" she smiled and took his hand again. He pecked her on the lips then smiled. "Would you like to go tell Sirius now?" She laughed.

"He can wait." James said as he kissed her again, pulling her close.

She warped her arm around his neck. Tangling his hands in her hair he pulled her into his lap. She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap. He kept kissing her enjoying the moment, ignoring everyone else in the world. She ran her hand through his messy hair. He loved kissing Lily, and he embraced her body lightly. She smiled and deepened the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss James smiled. "You want to go back to the ball?" He asked grabbing her hands.

"Sure, that sounds good." She stood up still holding his hands.

As soon as they walked back into the ball Sirius ran back over to them "So?" was the only thing he said.

She blushed "We are like dating now" She said as her face grew brighter and brighter.

James looked down at Lily and smiled. "Yeah, we are." Anyone could tell he was really happy.

She smiled up at him and whispered in his ear "You have lip gloss smeared on your lips."

"I'll talk to you later Sirius." James said bringing his hand up to his lips.

She laughed and wiped it of with her thumb. "You're so cute." She said kissing him on the cheek before dragging him off to the dance floor.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it.


End file.
